Break Up The Dark
by xXxIceGirlxXx
Summary: Charlie died. Bella thought Edward killed him. Tragedy/Mystery.
1. Death

**Break Up The Dark.**

**I was thinking of making a tragedy and suspense. This story won't be complete tragedy it will have some comedy and romance. I think I turned Twilight upside down, on this ff. lol. I am no Team Edward/Jacob! Sorry, I killed Charlie. haha lol. Edward barely appears here. **

**-Addie.**

_**Chapter One**_

Waking up between the woods, looking around for help. There was Blood all over me. I felt a strong energy. Somebody was here. I looked back. My Father. He was laying on the ground. Appearently, He was bitten by some animal. Freaking out, I got on my knees, and lifted his head. He was dead. How could I live here on my own? Who would do this to him? "Isabella..." I heard somebody whisper. I turned around, and nobody was there. "Isabella..." There was the whisper again. "Oh my gosh.." I said, softly. "Bella." Edward, suddenly appeared infront of me. He was covered in blood, too. "No...You killed him." I freaked out. I started to take steps back. "Bella, You just don't understand." Edward followed me. "Get away from me..." I said, and ran off. My boyfriend killed my own father. How could he? It really hurts me, to say that our relationship is over. After loving him, in these 2 years.

_Next Week._

It was my Father's funeral. My whole family is here.

The police is still searching for the 'thing' that killed him. I just couldn't tell, what killed him. Edward was strong enough to forget our love and kill me. I didn't have the guts to tell. "Bella, Honey. I'm sorry for your loss..." My Aunt Marie hugged me. I got tears in my eyes, and hugged her tight. "Bella." I recognize that voice, and turned around. It was Edward. "How dare you comming here?" I asked him, crossing my arms. He looked down, and back up. He stared into my eyes. "What happened to you?" I asked, crying. "I- ..Don't know." Edward said to me, coldly. "I am really sorry, Bella.." He kept looking me, with that cold look in his eyes."That's not gonna give my dad, his life again." I wiped my tears away. Didn't he realize how much this would hurt me? Before we get to close, just let me say goodbye. Edward disappeared, and left a rose on the table. I took it, and threw it in the garbage can. After, Killing my dad, he comes with his apologies. Thinking that, it's gonna resolve everything. But, It's not!

_Next Day_

I laid on my bed. I don't know why Edward would kill my Father. I can't bare it. He was my Boyfriend. He said I was his soul. How could I fall on all his lies? Love. Fucking Love. I hate it. I was inside a dark hole. Which was too deep to climb out of. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Bells? It's Jacob." He yelled. "Come in.." I sat up, on my bed. I was staying at the Black's house, until I get a job and get some money for me to rent my own apartment. "Hey, aren't you going to eat?" He asked me, placing a plate of eggs and toast on my lap. "Oh. Thanks." I took a bite of my toast. "Are you feeling any better?" Jacob asked me. "Yeah. I really thank you guys. I don't know how I'm gonna pay you guys back." I smirked. "Don't worry, about that. I'm gonna support you on anything. I promise that." He sat beside me. "Don't promise things, you can't do." I turned serious. I was too hurt, to hear people make promises. Since, Edward broke all the ones we had. I recognized that I was being rude. "I- Sorry.." I looked down. "I didn't want to seem rude." I sighed. "It's okay. I understand what you're going through." Jacob smiled,

"I'm going to be outside, if you need anything." He got up and walked away."Jake?" I asked."Yep?" He walked back. "Thanks." I smiled back. "Anytime.." He walked away, again. I finished eating my breakfast, and decided to get out of bed. I changed into jeans and a light green shirt, and went outside. "Hey, Jake." I said, as I ran towards him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Repairing this old truck.." He said, as he was checking the oil of the truck. "Oh." I shook my head. "Is it broken?" My questions started to get annoying. "Uhh, yeah?" He laughed. Well, Duh! It is broken. Why the hell would he be fixing it? I felt totally stupid. "I'm going inside, it's getting kinda cold.." I crossed my arms, trying to get some heat. Jacob looked at me and smiled. "Bye." I walked away.

_That Night._

Jacob and I were alone. "I'm bored. Why don't we go out, to the mall or the movies?" asked Jacob, as we sat on the dining table, eating our dinner. "Um…" I thought for a while. I needed to have some fun. "Okay, I'll get ready." I smiled at him. "I really missed, that smile." Jacob held my hand. I pulled my hand back, and looked down. "I'm going to get ready." I got up, and went upstairs. I am not ready for this. A few minutes, later I came downstairs wearing one of Alice's skirts which I forgot to give back, and a pink blouse. "You look beautiful…" Jacob smiled. "Thanks." I blushed. "Ready?" He asked me. "Yep. I got in the car, and drove off. We went to the mall. We were walking down the mall, like every normal pair of friends. I looked around, and saw Edward with Alice. Edward just looked at me. I could feel his jealousy. I liked it. I wanted him to suffer, knowing what it feels to lose someone. "Fuck them." Jacob wrapped his arm around me. "Jake!" I slapped his arm, playfully as I giggled. "What?" He laughed with me. "Let's just keep walking." I took his hand. We were having a good time, until Edward appeared infront of us. "Hey there, Mutt." Alice greeted. "Bella.." She greeted me, brightly. I didn't answer, I just stared. "What do you want, Cullen?" asked Jacob. "I want Bella, back." Edward got closer. "What? No, I am not coming back with you." I answered. "Bella, I love you." Edward said, getting waay more closer to me. "I swear to God if you get any closer, I'll tell the police that you killed my father." I said, tearing up. Edward stopped, "We need to talk, Bella." "No, We don't! I perfectly know what you did!" I started crying. "Thanks a lot for ruining our night, Edward." I ran away. "Bella!" Jacob ran after me. I stopped at Jacob's car. I slided down to the ground, crying. "Bella, Come here…" Jacob held me, and wiped my tears away. "You kept Your promise…" I stopped crying. "Always." He kissed me. I pulled away. "Jacob, please." I said. "Sorry." He continued holding me. He helped me up, and get in the car. He drove home, slowly. He carried me, up to my room and placed me in bed. "Don't leave me…" I whispered, gripping myself onto his arms. "Sleep with me." Jacob laid there with me. I placed my head on his chest.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. The Truth Comes Out

_The Truth Comes Out._

_Chapter Two._

I slept with Jacob by my side the whole night. Damn, I loved that boy. "Jacob?" I woke up, and he wasn't next to me. A nice smell passed by. I got up, and went downstairs to the kitchen. "You cook?" I asked him. "Yeah, I took lessons." He laughed. "Oh, I didn't know." I watched him make pancakes. "Are you going to eat?" He asked. I shook my head yes, and sat down on the table. We both started eating. "What are you doing, today?" I asked him. "Uh, I don't know." He said, cutting his pancakes. "Maybe, stay here. I don't know." He said with his mouth full. "You haven't changed, huh?" I laughed. "Nope. Same old Jacob Black." He kept talking with his mouth full.

_At Noon_

"Jacob, I'm going for a walk. Coming?" I asked him, putting on my coat. "Yeah, I'll be right there. " He turned of the TV. We walked out the door. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him "I hope I didn't bother.." I grabbed his arm. "No, It didn't bother me." Jacob smiled, and held my hand. "Jake?" I called his name. "Yeah?" He looked at me. "I love you." I rested my head on his shoulder, as we walked to the streets. "Want Ice Cream?" He asked me. "Yeah." I shook my head. We walked a few minutes, until we got to the Ice Cream Parlor. "I'll wait here. Too many people, in there." I placed my hands inside the pockets of my coat. I waited there for about 5 minutes, "Here you go, Bella." Jacob handed me my Ice Cream cup. "Thanks a lot, Jake." I said taking a bit of ice cream, and driving it to my mouth. "How come a pretty boy like you, doesn't have a girlfriend?" I asked him, as we walked home. "I don't know. Maybe, I'm waiting for somebody special." He referred to me. "Really?" I said, mysteriously. And took his hand. He looked over at me, and smiled. We got home in no time. I went up to my room, to get some sleep. As, I slept I had this horrble nightmare.

"_Jacob! No!" I shrieked as he raped me. "Shut up, Bitch!" He slapped me. Everything went so fast I couldn't stop him. The bruises, pain, and a broken heart. That's what he left. He broke our promise. _

Suddenly, I woke up. I was sweaty, and panting. Remember not eat ice cream before I get some sleep! And I know Jacob wouldn't do such…_thing_ "Jacob?" I went downstairs. Nobody answered. "Jacob?" I yelled once more. Still no one answered me. _Where are you?_ I asked myself. I looked through the window, The Cullen's car was outside. Appearently, Jacob and Edward were both in a dialogue. I went outside. "What are you doing here?" I ran outside. "Bella, we _need_ to talk! Just let me explain…" He got closer. I sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you, I won't!" I crossed my arms. "Bella, give me a chance! I really need to tell you what happened." Edward grabbed my arms. "You killed my dad. You don't deserve a second chance." I walked away.

_Next Day_

I really wanted to talk to him, but something inside of me didn't. I have no idea why. "Do you think, I should talk to him?" I asked Jacob, as we both were at the garage, while he fixed the old truck. "Do what your heart says." He let those wise words out. I looked down. "But, I'm afraid." I said. "It's okay, to be afraid. Take the time you need." Jacob said, wiping his hands with a cloth. I thought for a moment. "I'm going today. I want this to get over." I said. "Okay, but are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah, I am totally sure." I got up, and went inside. I changed, and went outside again. "You're going now?" He asked, surprised. "Uhh, yeah." I got in my car, "I'll call you if there's any trouble." "Okay, Good Luck." Jacob, gave me a warm smile. I was ready to do this. I just hope Edward doesn't kill me. My hands were shaking, as I drove to the Cullen Residence. "Okay, you can do this, Bella." I said, to myself. I took a deep breath, and got out of the car. _Here I go_ I thought. I got to the door, and rang the doorbell. Carlisle opened the door, "Bella? It's a pleasure seeing you here." He said, warmly and let me walk in. "Edward's upstairs." He told me. "Thanks." I looked back at him and smiled, as I walked upstairs. "Edward?" I knocked on the door of his room. Edward opened the door and looked at me, but didn't say anything. "Now, You're mad at me." I walked in. "I'm not mad. I just want to protect you." He said, as he turned off the music. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "By who killed you father." He sat on the couch, but he didn't gave me a look. "So, You didn't kill him…?" I asked him. "No, It wasn't me." He finally gave me a warm look. "Then, Who?" I got closer, I was starting to trust in him. "Victoria." He said, firmly.

_To be Continued…_


	3. Run

_I am so sorry for the huge delay. I´ve been super busy! Since, I have to take care of the daughter of my neighbor. I made this extra tiny, because I wrote it while I was taking care of her. _

_-Addie_

Chapter Three.

I froze, I couldn't believe that I was blaming Edward all these days. "But…Why?" I asked. "She just doesn't like to see you have just a little happiness." Edward looked at me, "But, I'll protect you, No matter what." He hugged me. "But, Why, were you covered with blood. "I tried protecting your father, but I was too late." Edward sighed, and looked at me. "I- am so sorry, for letting for father die. I tried everything." He kissed my forehead. I starting crying, for blaming Edward, I felt horrible. "I love you, and I wouldn't kill him. You know that." He held me. "I feel guilty. I saw him die, in front of me. I tried, Bella. I tried." He said. We both went downstairs, and the whole family was waiting for us downstairs. "So, are you guys back together?" Asked Alice, brightly. "I guess.." Bella laughed. In all the sudden, Alice had a vision. "Edward? Bella?" She asked, "Run. Victoria is here…" She panted. "What?" Edward's eyes opened wide. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the garage. "Hurry. She's here." Said, Alice. "Alice, I'm staying. Go out of town, with Bella." He ordered her. "What? No! I am not leaving you!" I yelled, I wasn't going to leave him, what if something happens? I would have no reason to live. "Go!" Edward got me in the car. "Bella! Let's go!" Alice shrieked. Edward kissed me goodbye. "I love you." Those sweet words came out of his mouth. Alice started the car, and quickly drove out of town. "Where are we going?" I asked, Alice. "I don't know, yet. I just want you out of town." She continued driving. We stopped at a hotel, 3 hours away from Forks. I tried to call Jacob, but he didn't answer. I don't know what He's going to say. I was terrified. I didn't know if I was going to die, or Edward was going to be killed. "Jasper is on it's way. We're going to get a flight to California. "You need to get out of Washington, now." Alice said, in a worried tone. "What? And, Edward?" I asked, shaking. "They're trying to distract Victoria. Then, He's going to California." Explained, Alice.

_Later That Day_

We caught our flight to California. My heart was still pounding. "Where are we staying?" I asked. "Carlisle bought a house there. We're staying there, until you're safe." She said. I didn't answer. We arrived at LAX, and got our luggage. "Come on, Bella." Said Jasper, as we walked to the car. That guy still freaked me out, since he tried to eat me. He scares the crap out of me. I always knew my life wasn't going to be normal. "Okay, We're here." Jasper parked the car in front a beautiful mansion, in Palms Springs. I couldn't believe they had a mansion there. It was really beautiful. "When is Edward, coming?"I asked. "I don't know. Maybe a few days." Reported Alice. "Oh." I sighed. "Choose a room." Said Jasper. "Um, okay." I took my stuff, and went upstairs. I chose one of the largest rooms in the whole house. It was a pretty view, and a huge bed. I left my stuff on the bed, and left. "I'm hungry. I'll be right back." Said Jasper, said as he walked out the door. "But, You can't hunt here!" Alice yelled. "Why not? I'm free to do anything." He still walked out the door. "Ugh, whatever." Alice rolled her eyes. I sat down and sighed, thinking that my life couldn't get any worse. "Calm down, Bella. Everything's going to be okay. You'll see." She sat next to be and stroked my arm. "It's easy for you to say…" I rolled my eyes. That day felt eternal.


End file.
